


Afterlife Speculations

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [389]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: In his last moments, suffocating in the grave that the nuns made, Amani's thoughts turn to those most important to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 October 2016  
> Word Count: 274  
> Prompt: connected  
> Summary: In his last moments, suffocating in the grave that the nuns made, Amani's thoughts turn to those most important to him.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: Major character death.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So when I rolled the D20 for characters, I got Veronica and Sr. Greta. When I started writing, I transposed characters in my list and thought I was to write about Veronica and Kelly, which is how this idea got started. I actually don't mind that faux pas, because I really like how this turned out.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

In his last moments, suffocating in the grave that the nuns made, Amani's thoughts turn to those most important to him. He regrets that he'll miss the chance to say goodbye to Damien and Simone. It's almost more important than even saying goodbye to his family, though he hates that Damien will likely be the one to inform them of what is happening.

He remembers introducing Damien to his family. Even more, he remembers his mother forcing the promise that Damien would keep her little boy safe. It won't be pretty when he has to tell her that he broke his promise.

As his thoughts turn to Simone, the woman who became a much closer friend than he ever expected, he remembers Kelly. Depending on how this whole afterlife thing goes, he hopes he'll get to see his old friend again. They can spend eternity together, causing trouble and waiting for Damien and Simone to join them in a few decades or so.

And then, Veronica's smiling face fills his mind. Will she be waiting for him, too? Will she want to see him? They hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms, and he hates that it happened that way. He misses her, even now, and hopes he'll see her, too.

A painful laugh bubbles up as he tries to picture Kelly and Veronica interacting. That could almost be worth dying for, just to witness it. They'll either hate each other or get on like gangbusters. It's a total crap shoot.

And with that thought in his mind, he lets the darkness settle over him, stealing the last of his consciousness and breath.


End file.
